SadStuck: The Story of Vriska and Tavors
by CrownTheEridan
Summary: This is a Sadstuck Story for Vriska and Tavros, and how Tav became Vriska's most known "Victim". Takes place before Sgrub. Will be updated at LEAST once a week
1. Chapter 1

"uH, wHAT IS IT VRISKA?" he replied to her. He knew what was coming… she either wanting to FLARP or she wanted to make fun of him yet again. He didn't quite understand why she did these things, I mean he couldn't be THAT bad at FLARPing right?  
>"Look, I was thinking about our last FLARP session" she said. "and I wanted to say what a noo8 you are! I don't think you could get much worse to be honest! 8ut then again… you are you… so may8e you can." She went on about how terrible his FLARPing skills were. He wished she would stop, and if she hated FLARPing with him so much, why didn't she just stop doing it? It was pretty simple to just say "Oh… no. I reeeeeeeeally don't want to." When he asked. He thought he did a really good Pupa, at least before she started commenting on how terrible he was.<p>

"oH, rEALLY? wAS I THAT BAD?" he asked, knowing the answer would be yes. Its _always _yes.  
>"Yeeeeeeees. Were you not listening? I st8ted it pretty well to get the point across." He sighed. Yet again she treats him like an idiot. He doesn't even know why he takes it anymore… He thinks back to a few sweeps ago, he was only 4 sweeps old. For his wriggling day his lusus got him a husktop to talk to people with. It came with the Trollian app already downloaded, and the first person he talked to was Vriska. Back then, she really wasn't all that bad, she was nice even. They talked everyday, FLARPing, just talking, anything really. After a while she got more cold-hearted and started bashing on his FLARP skills. He didn't know what happened, he honestly tried to talk to her about it, wanting to know what he did, and she would always dodge the question and say they should just go back to what they were doing. It was around the time must trolls had to start feeding their lususes, he thought it could be that, she was a blue-blood after all. But, he honestly didn't think it would bother her that much, the higher blooded you were, the more okay with violence you are… or at least that's what he thought. It was pretty low on the spectrum himself, maybe not Aradia low, but only a little higher than Sollux. He honestly didn't care much for the Hemospectrum, it didn't make much sense, each blood color had their own high point, so why mark them? He dismissed the thoughts and memories, turned to his husktop, and went back to trolling Vriska.<p>

"uH,,, Vriska,,, wHY DO YOU KEEP BASHING MY SELF ESTEEM? iTS,,, uH,, wELL ITS NOT,,, uH,, i REALLY DON'T LIKE IT" he tried to confront her about it for the millionth time this sweep, and was shot down again.  
>"Isnt that cute? You actually are trying to stand up to me!" he could tell she was laughing in her hive. "Why don't you just give this up? You already know how this will end. You'll just end up sounding even <em>more <em>pitiful, even though it should surprise me, or any troll for that matter, how that could happen."


	2. Chapter 2

"uH,, lOOK VRISKA,, I KNOW IM NOT,, uH,, tHE MOST CONFIDENT TROLL,, bUT" he sent back to her, preparing to type the next line, but she had already sent something in reply.  
>"Oh no, I know that! You're not even near the most confident troll, in fact, you're the <em>least<em> confident of all of us! Doesn't that make you special?" her words stung, probabley more than she will ever know, not like he was going to get a chance to tell her anyways, not without her interfering and making him feel worse about himself for trying.  
>He sighs and starts typing "uH,, vRISKA,, i HAVE TO,, uH, gO. iLL TALK TO YOU LATER." He disconnected and put down his hucktop, wanting to forget talking to the other troll. He sighed, he had really wanted to troll some people, being he was cooped up in his hive almost every day, but at the moment, everyone was doing something, each of them had some 'important task' to do, while he stayed here and just tried not to muck up, which he almost always did. He decided that he would troll Gamzee, who has always made Tavros feel better about himself.<br>"hEY, gAMZEE." He begun trolling the clown troll.  
>"WhAtS uP bRo?" Gamzee replied after a moment.<br>"uH, nOTHING. i JUST GOT DONE TALKING TO VRISKA." He answered.  
>"Oh ThAtS mOtHeRfUcKiNg CoOl BrO." Gamzee trolled back. "wErE yOu GuYs MoThErFuCkiNg FlArPiNg?" Gamzee asked. It was a reasonable assumption, most of the time when Tavros talked about Vriska, it went into their latest FLARP session.<br>"uH,, nOT THIS TIME." He replied. Tavros didn't know if Gamzee knew about how Vriska treated him, and if he didn't know, he sure wasn't going to be the one to tell him. "wE WERE JUST TALKING ABOUT,, uH,, sTUFF."  
>"wHaT kINd Of StUfF bRo?" Gamzee asked. Tavros sighed, he really didn't want to tell Gamzee, just in case the troll actually got mad at Vriska… I mean after all… he had feelings for her, not that he would ever admit to it. To be honest, he didn't know why he felt anything remotely red for her, all she seemed to do was put him down.<br>"uH,, nOTHING IMPORTANT REALLY,, jUST THE USUAL." He typed into the Trollian app and stared at it. It felt like a lie, but it was still remotely true, it was what usually happened when he talked to Vriska… so maybe it was important in some weird way? No. He shook his head. Its not important, if it happens so often how could it mean anything? He pressed the enter key and waited for Gamzee's response.  
>"Oh." He replied in the first text, then followed up with. "WeLl ThAts MoThErFuCkiNg GoOd I gUeSs"<br>"wELL,, yEAH,, iT SEEMS THAT WAY,, dOESN'T IT?"  
>"YeAh BrO"<br>"uH,, yEAH." Tavros thought the conversation had died, and Karkat was also trolling him, so he decided to let the conversation go. "i, uH, hAVE TO GO. tALK TO YOU LATER GAMZEE" Tavros typed and closed that conversation, and opened a new one with Karkat.  
>"uH,, hEY KARKAT." He said.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Vriska closed her husktop and sighed. _Why the fuck can't he get his shit together already? Maybe if he'd act like a tough troll, I wouldn't have to treat him like this. I'm just trying to make him stronger. _She thought. She went down stairs, still trying to avoid her lusus, and its almost time to feed her, so soon enough she'll have to face the hideous creature. She could hear its foot steps from where she was, and didn't like how close her guardian was. "Fuck." She mumbled under her breath. She ran down the stairs, her lusus following and gaining in speed. Obviously it already saw- er- smelt her. She sighed and knew she would have to face her soon enough. She ran into the hall way that leads to the door, sprinting down the hall. When she was about 3 feet away her lusus burst through the ajoining hall, stopping right in front of the door. _Fuck. Ill have to feed her soon now. And I was trying to avoid it…_ She thought. She nodded at her white guardian and left her hive, sighing when she closed the door behind her. "Why the hell do I have to keep doing this… why cant she feed herself." She grumbled to herself.  
>After about an hour of searching around, she would start a FLARP session with some young trolls… and take them back to Spidermom. "Gog why is she always so hungry!" She yelled and kicked a nearby stone. She saw a few trolls up ahead, they must of only been 3 sweeps old, she went up and asked if they wanted to FLARP. Of course they said yes. Vriska slipped into her role as MindFang, who also happened to be her Ancestor. After about an hour, she came back to her hive with some food for her lusus, and went back into her respiteblock.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Vriska closed her husktop and sighed. _Why the fuck can't he get his shit together already? Maybe if he'd act like a tough troll, I wouldn't have to treat him like this. I'm just trying to make him stronger. _She thought. She went down stairs, still trying to avoid her lusus, and its almost time to feed her, so soon enough she'll have to face the hideous creature. She could hear its foot steps from where she was, and didn't like how close her guardian was. "Fuck." She mumbled under her breath. She ran down the stairs, her lusus following and gaining in speed. Obviously it already saw- er- smelt her. She sighed and knew she would have to face her soon enough. She ran into the hall way that leads to the door, sprinting down the hall. When she was about 3 feet away her lusus burst through the ajoining hall, stopping right in front of the door. _Fuck. Ill have to feed her soon now. And I was trying to avoid it…_ She thought. She nodded at her white guardian and left her hive, sighing when she closed the door behind her. "Why the hell do I have to keep doing this… why cant she feed herself." She grumbled to herself.  
>After about an hour of searching around, she would start a FLARP session with some young trolls… and take them back to Spidermom. "Gog why is she always so hungry!" She yelled and kicked a nearby stone. She saw a few trolls up ahead, they must of only been 3 sweeps old, she went up and asked if they wanted to FLARP. Of course they said yes. Vriska slipped into her role as MindFang, who also happened to be her Ancestor. After about an hour, she came back to her hive with some food for her lusus, and went back into her respiteblock.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

"HELLO TAVROS." Karkat sent. "I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT WE NEED YOU OVER AT MY HIVE SOON. EVERYONE IS FREAKING ABOUT SOMETHING THAT HAPPENED AND WE NEED YOU HERE. SO GET YOUR ASS HERE SOON AS POSSIBLE." And then he disconnected.  
>"uH,,, oKAY KARKAT" he sent and closed his husktop, and sighed. <em>Of course, right when I might actually want to be alone, I need to go somewhere else… <em>He got his stuff together and exited his hive. "This better be worth it" he said after he was about a mile from his hive.  
>He sighed with relief when he finally got to Karkat's hive, the walk had been hard and lonely, but he finally made it. He knocked at the hives entrance and waited for the door to open. And when it did…<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh hey Pupa!" She smirked with her mock "so youre here too? Huh, isn't that a coincidence!" She could hear him sigh. "What are you not happy to see me.." she paused for only a second "Pupa?"  
>"Uh, you don't have to call me that you know. We aren't FLARPing right now." Tavros said looking behind Vriska with pleading eyes.<br>"What I cant have a little fun?" Vriska sighed and moved over for Tavros to walk in. "Fine."  
>"Uh, thanks Vriska." He said it with a hint of surprise in his tone. <em>What did he think I was just going to stand there until someone showed up? <em>She thought.

"Uh… hey guys…" he said as he entered the room, almost immediately looking for Gamzee, who he had yet to find.  
>"Hey Tavv, wwhats up?" Eridan said, coming up from behind the bewildered troll. Tavros jumped and looked at Eridan.<br>"Hey! Don't do that…" he said submissively. He couldn't even TELL you how much he hated that about himself, that if anyone did anything to him, he was STILL submissive .  
>Eridan grumbled. "Fine. I wwas just greetin you like any other troll wwould." And then he walked away, still pouting slightly.<br>"So… um… what are we all doing here?" Tavros had said after Vriska came into the large room.  
>"Shit hit the fucking whirling device AGAIN, and we need to fix it." Karkat exclaimed in his naturally loud tone, that made tavros cringe slightly, not that anyone notices.<br>"What happened?" He asked, wondering who had done what.  
>"Gamzee... We can't find him…" Karkat says, giving Tavros an apologetic look. "I'm sorry…" Karkat said while brown tears streamed down tavros's face.<br>"I… uh… have to go…" he muttered and ran into one of the rooms, not really caring which one. He sat in one of the corners, wondering why this had happened. The one person he had truly loved has been ripped away from him, right when his and Virska's relationship seemed to be going from alright, to almost as if she had black feelings for him. Though, she would never have that… In her own words she would never even consider a lowblooded loser like him. He shuddered, his sobs ringing loud throughout the room, he knew that eventually someone would notice he was sobbing and try to console him, even though they didn't know exactly he was crying for. He wasn't crying for Gamzee, or at least that wasn't the only reason he was crying, he was crying for how everything had been going as of late.


End file.
